Close To You
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Who ever said second chances weren't possible? Elijah and Clare never believed in second chances, until they go back down memory lane,remembering how they both received second chances, at Frostival.


Hey guys! Happy Imogeli getting together day...yay! *insert sarcasm*. So, BelieveTheTrue, TurboWiz70, MoxxyRain, and I'm pretty sure all of the Eclare shippers need a little hope. I know, you're all feeling a bit down with Imogeli together, but alas, you must be patient. Good things come to those who wait. So, I give you my little last minute one shot I'd love to call "Close To You"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

While reading this, I recommend you listen to the song "Close To You" by The Carpenters

**Warnings:** Major fluff, and um... *coughs* lemons? ;)

**No Beta Reader + I'm overly exhausted, so please ignore mistakes if any :) **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Close To You<span>_**

**_Why do birds suddenly appear...every time, you are near?_**

"I-I'm falling apart Eli, I'm alone...no one...no one wants me. Jake pities me, my mother looks at me all the time with this disappointed look on her face and my father doesn't even want to be around me! H-he's busy, he's busy with his new family!"

Eli had never seen Clare like this, even at her darkest hours, she was never this shook up, never this petrified...and the worst part was, it was all over a nightmare she had at his house.

"Clare, you have me and you know that."

He rubbed her back soothingly, while humming a low tune, trying to get her to calm down. It was, after all around three in the morning. Eli thought they had a good enough night to wipe away her past, but it turns out, not even love making could stop her conscious from taunting her.

"It's alright Clare, that part of your life is over. You found me again, we found each other," he smirked at her, kissing her briefly but his smirk dropped when he felt her quivering lips against his.

_She was crying. _

"Hey, don't cry blue eyes. I warned you, my number one rule when living in the Goldsworthy house is no tears being shed, unless they're happy tears," that didn't even earn him a forced smile, or even a chuckle.

_She was ice cold. _

"I know something that'll make you smile," Clare glanced up at her boyfriend of two years, as he wrapped his arms around her bare torso, "Remember that night at Frostival?"

_He was right, that would make her smile; just the word "Frostival" made her smile. _

Clare ran her fingertips over Eli's arm, causing tiny hairs to rise, "Remember...how we started talking again at Frostival? We ran into each other, and you dropped your cotton candy? Remember how I bought you another one, and then offered to pay you back by a ride on the Ferris wheel?"

A smile tugged up on her lips, and as she swallowed the lump in her throat, she managed to choke out, "I-I remember that night, it was freezing too. I wanted to go out, enjoy the Winter, start fresh. We rode the Ferris wheel together, and we couldn't stop talking until the worker who kicked us off."

Eli chuckled, kissing the top of her head, while stroking her arm, "Oh Edwards, that was one of the best nights of my life. That was the day we both got closure, and a new beginning. We talked about everything, about your parents, about Morty, about Jake, about Imogen. It was one of the best conversations of my life."

Clare giggled, her tears seeming to disappear and her worries vanish, "R-remember how I stuck cotton candy on your nose, and then you made me look it off your face as a dare. You were one hell of a kid Goldsworthy, I'll tell you that."

"Was I worth it?" he asked, his voice in a hushed tone.

Clare's eyes locked with his, as she snuggled into his naked torso, "Every second of our friendship, every second of our relationship, was worth it Eli. I don't regret one day of it, not one."

_**Just like me, they long to be close to you.**_

Eli smirked, pulling Clare into a kiss, deciding to take a moment out of this talk to relish the fact that Clare was actually here. Their new relationship has always seemed so surreal to Eli, considering what they've both been through, on account to their own actions.

_Especially being intimate with her. _

Clare's tongue glided across the inside of Eli's mouth, and he didn't mind one bit, enjoying the fact that Clare was always worry free when he kissed her. He raked his fingers through her auburn curly hair, moaning into the kiss before breaking apart, "I love you so much Clare...I just want to keep showing you, to prove to you how much I do."

"I believe you tough guy," Clare placed a kiss on his jaw line, then trailed down to his shoulder blade.

Her hands tugged gently at the bed sheets that covered them, as Clare stroked her fingers over his slightly toned chest. She moved her lips over his in comfortable sync, devouring him in every way she could.

Clare began to slowly touch his thighs, before she felt a drop fall onto her cheek.

"Eli? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_**Why do stars fall down from the sky Every time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you.**_

"I-I'm just so happy we got a second chance Clare...we both owed it to each other. And no, it's not because of the physical stuff, it's just being with you makes me feel so much better. I don't have these mood swings _**all** _the time anymore, my mind isn't constantly racing. I just feel...at peace, when I'm with you," Eli gripped Clare's waist, a giggle erupting from the lovers throats, as he pulled her into a kiss while his body involuntarily towered over her.

The darkness surrounded the two, as Eli cocked his head at his girlfriend, while smiling, "You know...it's pitch black in this room, and yet, you seem to light up this room like a sparkler."

"You're a sap Goldsworthy," Clare teased, tugging gently at his hair, while bringing him closer to her.

"Want to do something crazy?" Clare asked, as Eli continued to listen to her every word, while placing kisses down her neck, to her bare chest. He kissed around her breasts, licking any part of skin the boy could get his tongue on.

She giggled, and as his tongue dipped into her navel, she squealed, pulling him up to her face, "What Edwards, was I not good enough?"

"You're amazing Eli...you know that," she smiled, "But...I want to do something outrageous."

"Eh, being up at three in the morning while kissing my girlfriend until she falls asleep isn't enough to be honored the number one boyfriend of the year?" Eli asked, as Clare bit back her lip, then interlocked her arms around his neck, "No sir, you need to do something more impressive."

Eli grinded his hips into her, as she moaned, "Oh yeah Clare, what do I have to do to live up to your standards?"

"Well," his eyes widened his shock as Clare switched up the game a bit, gripping his wrists in her nimble hands, while pinning his lanky ones above his head. He smirked, admiring the fact that his girlfriend was taking a courageous step forward in the physical part of their relationship.

"For starters, since we're having spontaneous sex at three in the morning," Clare kissed his chest, before pulling up for a moment to say, "I want this to be quick, because I'm exhausted, and pleasurable, that way I can go to sleep in a daze."

"Your wish is my command, princess," Clare squeaked, feeling his length plunge into her unexpectadely, "Eli! You didn't even give me the three second warning, we talked about that!"

"Relax Clare," Eli leaned up, kissing her tensed shoulders, "You'll have to forgive me, it is three in the morning after all. My mind is a little bit...drifty."

Clare ignored Eli's sarcasm, knowing he probably wouldn't live down the day they had made love unexpectadely at three in the morning. Eli continued to intensify his hips jerking upward, although he tried his best to be gentle with Clare, knowing this was her first time on top.

"H-hm, right there Eli," he watched, intrigued by the view of Clare pouncing on top of him, her breath hitching in rhythm with his thrusts.

Eli groaned slightly, feeling her tight walls clench around him. He wouldn't have her get off that easily though, so he pulled her into a heated kiss, his tongue swirling around her warm mouth. His hands roamed up the side of her hips, guiding her as she continued to slam down on his member.

"Hm," Clare broke the kiss, letting out a shaky breath, as she whimpered, gripping onto Eli's shoulder blades, "I love you so much Eli...so much."

"I couldn't agree more," Eli moaned, placing frantic kisses on any skin his lips could latch onto without causing her harm, "You're so beautiful Clare, your eyes, your legs, your stomach, your ears, your thighs, your lips...oh your lips."

Clare pulled Eli closer to her, as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, her breaths becoming frantic. Her heart was racing at a dangerously high speed, but she didn't care, she was enjoying this. Making love with her boyfriend was something that _should_ make her heart race, that _should_ give her butterflies, and _that_ should be enjoyable..

Eli gently tugged at her breasts, palming them in his hands as she whimpered, biting down on his sensitive neck, "Ah, geez Clare, this isn't some Twilight shit...I actually bleed and die, thank you very much."

"Shut up Eli," she groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she moaned, "I-I'm close."

Eli gripped onto her tightly, trying to refrain from coming to an end before she did, but alas, his bodily fluids were not on the same side as his gentleman duties. He finished quicker than planned, but that caused Clare to finish, her thighs shaking against his body.

"That felt so good," Clare moaned loudly, as Eli giggled, lying back on the bed with Clare on top of him, "Thank you very much for that Edwards, your shaking thighs and trembling lips tell me I'm doing something right."

"Yeah, you are," she pecked him on the lips, as he snaked his arms around her waist, "You're just being you."

Eli used one of his hands to stroke her hair, while the other traced the outline of her spine. He smirked, as he watched Clare fade into a dreamworld. He knew that always put her to sleep after a session of spontaneous, passion-filled love making.

_**On the day that you were born the angels got together, and decided to create a dream come true, so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of golden starlight in your eyes of blue...That is why all the girls in town (Girls in town) Follow you (Follow you) All around (All around) **_

__Clare cuddled into his chest, the two lovers legs interlocked as their hands embraced, "I've never felt so close to anyone in my life Clare...and it scares me, how much I love you. But I know, this time around, that we'll make it through...I just hope we can."

He kissed the top of her head, his eyelids growing heavy, the darkness capturing him as he heard a faint whisper before drifting into a slumber, "You don't have to hope anymore Eli, because I know...this time around, we'll do whatever it takes, to make ends meet."

_"I love you." _

_**Just like me, they long to be close to you.**_

__**END OF "CLOSE TO YOU"**

* * *

><p><strong>LikeLove/Hate it? Reviews would be lovely! :D **

**Keep the Eclare faith going shippers, we're so close, don't give up! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. If you're into my writing, and the TurboWiz70's, look forward to an awesome collaboration coming your way, starting on April 7th, 2012! :P**


End file.
